


Everything's Perfect

by WarmthOfRain



Series: Flufftober [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, And Sweaters, Because They Smell Like Him, Beta-read, Betaed, Clothes, Cute Max Lightwood-Bane, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober 2020, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Sibling Isabelle Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus Loves Alec's Hoodies, Malec, Malec Fluff, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wearing Eachothers Clothes, don't at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain
Summary: He shivered, almost expecting a puff of air to emerge from his mouth. Then, he looked to his left, where the empty bedside only reminded him that his husband won’t be occupying it for another week.Slowly, he reached over, seeing a bundle of clothing on it.Alec’s hoodie.There was a note attached to it;‘So you wouldn’t get cold without my hugs. See you soon, my love.’Magnus huffed. Even though his heart was soaring at the gesture and the sweet little love-note. He touched the fabric. It did feel soft between his fingers.Another call from Max snapped him out of his reverie.Quickly, he picked up the hoodie and pulled it over his bare chest. It felt… nice. He buried his nose into the fabric and was instantly hit with the smell of sandalwood, pine and justAlec.//Or Magnus can deny it however he wants, but there's just something about those 'hideous' hoodies of Alec's...[Day 8 of Flufftober 2020, Clothes]
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Max Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood & Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood & Magnus Bane, Maryse Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Flufftober [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945453
Comments: 14
Kudos: 207





	Everything's Perfect

Alec crossed his arms, not backing down. His stance was the one of a warrior going into battle, harsh and determined. He observed his ‘enemy’, shaking his head once more as Magnus raised the object in question.

“Alexander, it’s worn out. It was probably worn out years ago. It has holes that I could put my whole hand through!”

The warlock raised a gray hoodie, that Alec knew once to be black. It looked worn down indeed, the color faded, little fuzzy edges on the sleeves and one of the strings on it chewed on probably more than Alec would admit.

But he won’t back down.

“Magnus, it’s one of my favorites,’ Alec said stubbornly, ‘It’s comfortable.”

At least once a week Magnus would take out one of his three hoodies, or one of his five sweaters, from the closet, complaining about how they were worn down, colorless, ugly and downright a disgrace to the closet that once used to be just Magnus’. 

Magnus' mouth curved downwards in dismissal as he made an exasperated noise. “It’s hideous.”

Alec’s mouth went into a hard line. “It’s comfortable.” he insisted.

Magnus threw his arms up, the piece of clothing almost falling to the ground. “I could buy you much nicer hoodies!”

Alec wanted to laugh, but he tried not to. This was an actual fight to Magnus, and he’d only be more mad if Alec didn’t take this seriously.

But, he couldn’t help but find Magnus adorable, the way he so longed to get rid of everything ‘unholy’ in his opinion, because Alec deserved to wear nice clothes. Magnus usually came up with _'An insanely hot person such as yourself shouldn’t be wearing such hideous things’_. 

“I don’t need them.” Alec said, taking a few steps towards his husband. He watched him tentatively, trying to decide if Magnus was actually mad or just frustrated with Alec’s stubbornness.

“This hoodie was the one I wore when it was cold outside in the winter and Max was lonely in his room after Jace and Isabelle had ordered him out of their rooms.” Alec then said, catching Magnus’ attention. “When he came to my room and climbed into bed with me, shivering from the cold. I took the hoodie off and wrapped him in it.”

Magnus was now listening as Alec remembered those early days when Max was just a small little kid.

“It was so big on him, he disappeared into it.” Alec chuckled a little. Unconsciously, he’d approached Magnus, arms sneaking around him. Just like he used to hold Max.

Magnus made a small noise, but Alec could see his resistance collapsing right in front of the shadowhunter's eyes. The hoodie was pressed between them as Magnus lay his head on Alec’s chest, slightly defeated. “Okay, the hoodie can stay,” he said. “That was slightly unfair, though.”

Alec let out a small laugh, carding his fingers through Magnus’ hair.

He knew the warlock was just acting out because Alec had to leave tomorrow for Paris and would be gone for a week.

“You know I never play fair.” Alec replied softly, kissing the warlock’s forehead, before Magnus looked up at him.

His golden cat-eyes didn’t seem pleased at that. “I hope our son doesn’t take after you.”

As if on cue, there came a small wail from the other room.

“I’ve got him. I want to spend as much time with him as I can, anyways, before I leave.” Alec said, releasing Magnus, but the warlock clung to his arms.

“What about me?” he pouted and Alec did laugh this time. 

He gently took the hoodie from Magnus’ grasp, leaning down to kiss him. “How about we watch a movie tonight, after I put him to sleep? I have to leave at 3 a.m. so I won't be able to sleep anyways.”

Magnus played with the string of the hoodie, but he seemed content with Alec’s reply.

He nodded and Alec turned to go to Max’s bedroom, when Magnus called after him “Don’t you dare wrap our beautiful baby into that hideous thing!”

//

Magnus didn’t hear when Alec left.

When he woke to Max’s calls, he vaguely remembered the touch of lips on his cheek, when Alec probably left around 3 a.m. It was 6 now. 

Groggily, he got up and flinched when his feet touched the cold floor. First signs of winter beckoned to him from behind the window, icy layers clinging to the glass.

He shivered, almost expecting a puff of air to emerge from his mouth. Then, he looked to his left, where the empty bedside only reminded him that his husband won’t be occupying it for another week.

Slowly, he reached over, seeing a bundle of clothing on it.

Alec’s hoodie.

There was a note attached to it; _‘So you wouldn’t get cold without my hugs. See you soon, my love.’_

Magnus huffed. Even though his heart was soaring at the gesture and the sweet little love-note. He touched the fabric. It did feel soft between his fingers. 

Another call from Max snapped him out of his reverie.

Quickly, he picked up the hoodie and pulled it over his bare chest. It felt… nice. He buried his nose into the fabric and was instantly hit with the smell of sandalwood, pine and just _Alec_.

He looked around, as if expecting to find someone pointing at him, laughing. But he was alone in their bedroom, and he swiftly put on his leggings, making his way to Max’s bedroom.

“Hey, baby blue.” he cooed as he picked up the crying little warlock. 

Max stopped almost immediately as Magnus held him close, slowly rocking him. He raised his eyebrows - Max had never stopped crying, just like that, at least not with him.

Alec usually got him to stop crying with ease (Magnus was jealous of that at first), while Magnus had to sing Max lullabies in his mother tongue, that he remembered from his childhood.

He stared down at the baby, who was cradled in his arms. Max was pressing his face into Magnus’ chest, fist balling some of the fabric of the hoodie.

Max sighed in content, babbling something.

Magnus’ heart almost ached to see such an adorable sight. And not just because Maxie was the cutest little warlock baby.

“You miss daddy already?” he asked quietly, talking in the sweetest tone, almost tearing up at the fact that Max could feel Alec’s scent from the hoodie, which is why he probably stopped crying almost immediately.

Magnus hummed, moving to the window and looking out. 

“I know, my little blueberry. Me, too.”

//

“Well, I’m here,” Isabelle said, coming inside and locking the door after her. Magnus raised his gaze from the couch from beneath the blankets.

Izzy was wearing her most comfortable sweats, one of Simon’s T-shirts and a sweater. She was holding a box of DVD’s and a shopping bag.

“Did you bring popcorn? And gummy worms?” Magnus asked, hopeful and Isabelle kicked off her shoes, rolling her eyes.

“Duh,” she said, resting the bag on the coffee table, and then going straight to the TV to pop in a DVD. The first season of ‘Friends’ started to play.

“Wait, where’s Maxie?” Isabelle asked turning around, hands going to her hips. Clearly she was upset that she was robbed from time with her nephew.

“With your mother. She insisted, and it’s been five days without Alec. And I love the little blueberry, but I need to have the chance to shower and eat like a normal person.” Magnus said, though his tone wasn’t at all complaining. Except for the part concerning Alec.

Isabelle smiled brightly, and she looked happier than ever. “I still can’t believe you two have a son.” she shook her head. “It’s surreal, but in the best way possible.”

Magnus hummed to the tune of ‘Friends’ and nodded. “I know. I didn’t think I could ever love anyone as much as I love your brother.”

Yes, Magnus was feeling emotional.

Isabelle kicked at his legs to make room. “Stop. No more sappy shit. Let me in here.”

Magnus raised the blanket to let her sit next to him under it, but Izzy stopped mid-movement.

“Is that… Alec’s old hoodie?” she asked, a smirk creeping up on her face. Magnus pouted.

“Maybe.” he said reluctantly.

Isabelle looked like she might have learned that Santa Claus is real. She opened her mouth, but Magnus raised a finger. 

“Not a word. It smells like him, okay?” the warlock defended himself, crawling but under the blankets.

Izzy bit her lip in an obvious attempt at not bursting into laughter. She tugged at the blanket and Magnus let her join him, because he still wanted someone to watch the show with and mourn the fact that Alec won’t be home until the day after tomorrow.

“I can’t believe you. Magnus Lightwood Bane, would ever agree to wear something that is as old as it is hideous.” she snickered and Magnus smacked her arm.

“It’s comfortable.” he said and quickly shut his mouth, realizing what he had just said.

Isabelle gaped at him from the side, but Magnus reached for the bag and ripped open the gummy worms. “Tell a soul and I’ll summon pixies to tie your hair in knots.”

“You would never do that,” Izzy was convinced, grabbing a worm from the package. “You love my hair.”

“Don’t bet on it.” Magnus said, snatching the pack of worms away from her, as she settled her legs over Magnus’, head resting on his shoulder.

“I love you too, Mags.”

Magnus ignored her pointedly.

He’d been wearing the same hoodie for the last couple of days now. At first he convinced himself that it was the best way to put Max to sleep.

Then, he told himself that it was just a way to keep out the cold, just like Alec had said it would.

Finally, though, he had to admit that he wore just because - it was comfortable and reminded him of his husband. Sure, it still looked hideous and Magnus would rather walk the pits of hell then leave the apartment wearing it.

But it was the most comfortable thing he’d ever worn.

Maryse called them, just as they started season 2 and opened a bottle of wine, to give and update about Max.

 _“He’s sleeping just fine, Magnus. Don’t you think I know how to take care of my grandchild?”_ was her reply when Magnus asked a bunch of overly protective questions, like ‘has he eaten yet?’, ‘does he have his stuffed dragon with him?’ and so on.

Isabelle took a swig straight from the bottle, after they’d reached season 3 and her legs were draped over Magnus’, but her head rested on the arm of the couch. Magnus was laying opposite to her, making the stars on the ceiling spin with his magic.

“I mean, I understand. I love wearing Simon’s hoodies. They’re big for me and so comfy. I love being snuggled up in them,” Izzy was saying, trying to balance the bowl of popcorn in her lap.

“So, you get it!” Magnus said, slightly tipsy. He had to roll up the sleeves a little, so he could grab at his phone that was making a ringing noise.

Isabelle snorted. “No. Alec’s hoodies and sweaters are something I would never, for the life of me, wear. They have holes in them.”

“Not all of them,” Magnus mumbled, checking the screen.

‘Husband’ flashed on the screen, letting him know that Alec was trying to video-call him.

Magnus almost knocked over the glass on the table, trying to sit up and moving the blanket. Isabelle whined, clutching the wine bottle to her chest.

“It’s Alec,” Magnus said triumphantly.

“Yay.” Izzy said un-enthusiastically, leaning back to throw some popcorn at Magnus, who waved her off.

Magnus answered the call and Alec’s tired but smiling face appeared on the screen. They’d called almost every day so far, but this was the first time Alec was doing a video call.

“Hello, my love.” he said as a greeting and Magnus' heart melted into a puddle.

“Hello, Alexander.” he replied quickly, smiling back at his husband. He wanted to hug him through the screen.

Alec yawned, though he tried to hide it with his hand, and let out a muffled “How are you?”

“Fine,” Magnus chuckled a little. “You’re tired. Why are you not sleeping?”

“Wanted to see you. How is Maxie?” Alec tried again, this time making it through without yawning.

“Oh, Max is at Maryse’s. Izzy came over to keep me company, we’re watching ‘Friends’.” Magnus pointed the camera to Izzy, who waved at the screen, sending some more popcorn flying.

“Hi, big bro.” she said and Magnus could hear Alec chuckle.

“Hey, Iz. I’m glad someone is keeping you company. And that Max is getting some quality time with grandmother.” Alec said to Magnus, when the warlock pointed the camera at himself again.

“How are you? How is everything going?” Magnus asked Alec, settling down and pushing off the blanket, because he was starting to feel too hot underneath all the fabric.

“Oh, the usual. The werewolves had some kind of a fight yesterday. It’s like they want to upset the Seelies. The insults I could deal with but when the Seelies started to grow vines out of the walls, I-” Alec stopped mid-sentence, eyeing Magnus in a very weird way.

He looked baffled, but then, a small knowing smile crept on his face.

“Magnus, what are you wearing?”

Magnus caught the snicker from Isabelle, but focused on Alec. He quickly recovered the blanket over the hoodie.

“Nothing,” is what he said stupidly, making Alec laugh.

“Now, I know that’s not true. Is that my hoodie?” Alec asked, amused, and Magnus rolled his eyes. 

“You literally left me a note that said I should wear it. I couldn’t say no to that, right?” Magnus tried to turn this on his husband, but Alec was already sporting the victorious look.

“You like it.” he concluded with a smug smile.

“I do not.” Magnus retorted.

“He does.” came from Isabelle. Magnus kicked her with his leg, earning a yelp from her. It wasn’t particularly satisfying, though.

“I thought they were just old, full of holes and colourless hoodies that weren’t good for anything.” Alec teased. Magnus pouted.

“I don’t recall saying those exact words.” he protested.

But Magnus couldn’t be mad at Alec, nor could he be upset that he caught him. Seeing Alec’s face light up like a christmas tree was worth all the humiliation.

“So, I can keep them all?” Alec now asked and Magnus’ soft demeanor changed back into a protective one.

“Absolutely not.” he replied, but before Alec could counter, Magnus waved the remote in his hand. “Got to go, we have to watch the next season!”

Alec’s face was still highly amused, but he shook his head and just said “Have fun. Goodnight, Magnus.”

Magnus blew him a kiss and said “Love you,” before he hung up.

Isabelle was laughing at him, when he raised his gaze.

“Shut up, or the pixies shall be summoned.” Magnus threatened, raising his fingers as if to snap.

Isabelle shut her mouth fairly quickly.

//

When Alec got back home, he didn’t say anything at first. Magnus didn’t expect him to. He knew his husband would wait for the best opportunity, so Magnus couldn’t run away.

It happened a few days after Alec had been back home and Max was taking a nap in the afternoon.

Magnus could feel Alec’s hands snake around his waist from behind, as the warlock was putting away a book he’d been reading to Max.

Alec’s lips touched Magnus’ neck in a feathery-light kiss and the warlock sighed, leaning back into him.

“He fell asleep so fast. What were you reading to him?” Alec asked, moving his lips to Magnus’ shoulder underneath the loose blouse he was wearing.

“The Codex. That always bores the hell out of me, so I thought I’d give it a try.” Magnus said playfully, even though he had been reading some pretty standard fairytales to their son.

Magnus felt Alec huff out a breath against his skin. “Yeah, me too.” Alec’s hands snaked to the hem of Magnus’ jeans and the warlock leaned his head back, so Alec would kiss a trail up to his throat.

The shadowhunter did, and Magnus hummed on content, until-

“So, you liked the hoodie, huh?”

Magnus groaned, craning his neck to look up at Alec, who was positively gleaming. 

He tried to step away from Alec, but obviously his shadowhunter of a husband was way too strong to escape his grasp. 

Alec’s hands held him in place and Magnus had to admit defeat.

“Fine,” he sighed and then turned in Alec’s arms, to properly maintain eye-contact “I liked it, it was comfy and reminded me of you, because it smelled like you. But I’m never-ever wearing it again. It’s still hideous. Happy?”

Alec laughed, pressing a small kiss on Magnus' nose. “No, I want you to admit that you like them so much that you won’t get rid of them.”

“I will do no such thing.” Magnus said. He narrowed his eyes at Alec “The only reason they are not gone already, is because I know how ridiculously fond of them you are. But I will find a way to get rid of them.”

He wanted to make it sound like a threat, but he melted under Alec’s loving gaze when he leaned down to kiss him.

“Okay,” Alec said, almost as if Magnus’ answer wasn’t plausible at all and that infuriated Magnus.

“Why are you like this?” he asked, exasperated.

Alec laughed again, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Magnus’ neck, making the warlock suppress a giggle.

“Like what? Handsome and irresistible?”

Magnus clicked his tongue. “Stubborn and impossible.”

“I guess I learned from the best,” came Alec’s quick reply. 

Magnus gasped, insulted. “Excuse me,” he said, his arms now going behind Alec’s neck “I am nothing but a loving and very lovable husband.”

Alec’s mouth covered his and Magnus leaned in immediately, unable to resist Alec even when they were having a petty argument. Magnus loved petty arguments, because he always won. 

Well, usually.

Alec’s lips moved on his with determination and care, and Magnus sighed into the kiss.

“Yes, you are. And I love you, very much.” Alec replied, when he had finished kissing Magnus wordless.

Alec let him go, sliding away towards Max’s bedroom and Magnus watched him go with adoration reflecting in his own eyes.

//  
“Magnus?” Alec called out softly, holding Max on his hip as he exited the child’s room.

He went into the kitchen, but Magnus wasn’t there, nor was he in the living room. Alec shivered in his T-shirt. The winter air was chilly, but the loft was usually warm.

Right now, though, he’d fallen asleep after getting Max to sleep, so his body was still warm from being under the blanket in the chair next to Max’s crib.

When the baby woke, Alec got up, picking him in his arms but then realized that he was unshielded against the cold air in the room.

“Where’s papa? What do you think?” he asked Max in a baby-like voice. 

Max’ big eyes stared at him, blowing a spit bubble. Alec wiped it off and then kissed his cheek gently. 

Max giggled a little when Alec tickled him. 

He padded towards the bedroom, barefoot, and adjusted Max who had started to flail his hands a bit.

A few blue sparks flew, and Alec stopped for a minute. He checked if Max was still the same and then let his eyes glide over the room.

Everything seemed to be in the same condition, so he leaned towards Max’s face. “Aren’t you a little mischievous warlock?” Alec let his nose touch Max’s in an eskimo kiss and Max gurgled happily.

When Alec got to the bedroom door, he started again “Magnus? Have you seen my-”

He stopped in the doorway, looking towards the bed where Magnus was sitting under the covers, Alec’s hoodie over his slim figure, making it look like he was drowning in it.

His brow was furrowed in concentration as he observed a book of some sort, a pen in his hand, the tip of which was in his mouth.

The slight pout on his face made the picture complete - Magnus looked absolutely adorable.

He raised his gaze for a moment, when Alec called him and stared back at him in question. Alec realized he’d stopped talking.

“Yes? You were looking for something, darling?” Magnus asked, urging him to go on and Alec bit his lip to not smile like a complete idiot. He did it anyways, though.

“Oh, I was just wondering if you’ve seen my stele. Can’t find it.” he said, approaching the bed. 

Baby Max made a small noise and reached his hands towards Magnus. The warlock’s face lit up and he pushed the book aside along with the pen, arms stretched out for Max.

“Well hello, blueberry. Up already?” he cooed and Alec let Magnus have their son, sitting gently on the bed next to them.

“You fell asleep?” Magnus observed Alec, who got under the covers instantly, feeling the cold. 

He snuggled close to Magnus, brushing against his own hoodie. It looked way too big on his husband. It was the cutest thing ever.

“Mhmm.” he hummed, leaning in to press a kiss on Magnus’ hairline. Max sneezed and Magnus made an ‘awww’ sound.

Max reached up to Magnus' (Alec’s) hoodie, pulling at one of the strings and put it in his mouth, trying to chew on it.

Alec stared at Magnus and their son, wishing he could freeze the frame.

“Alec? Is something wrong?” Magnus raised his gaze and met Alec’s. Alec could tell he was prompting Alec to say something about the hoodie.

He snuggled closer, one hand going behind Magnus and around his waist, the other going to Max, to brush a hair from his face.

“Everything’s perfect.” was all he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow Yees and Haws!
> 
> Welcome to Flufftober 2020, something me and Arsis have decided to try and give a go at, I guess?
> 
> This is Day 8. It was beta-read by the one and only, sleeepdeprived, so blame them if you found any mistakes. Seriously, let them have it. I doubt they'd even so much as bat an eye. Anyways,
> 
> If you liked this, let me know because I love comments! (and Kudos. I love those, too, just so you know.)
> 
> You can also find me on  
> Wattpad: WarmthOfRain  
> Instagram: warmthofrain  
> Twitter: rain_warmth  
> Tumblr: malecbaby
> 
> [This flufftober is a collab with @sleeepdeprived, They took up 15 days and I did the same. Happy fluffy October!]


End file.
